claire vanrook
by xx00xx00
Summary: well i am claire vanrook and you can guess what my familly consists of! i am in first out side mission but it has came a bit earlier for me when some people come and take me and my dad hostage. i will leave you guessing until you read. not their style!


Hello, I am Claire van rook. But just call me Claire. You may have noticed the title van rook in my last name and it is true, I am related to leonidas van rook. In fact, I am his 14 year old daughter. I cannot tell who my mother is for that information is classified and I am afraid that my enemies will get to me through her. It is just the way things work as a trainee mercenary or as father likes to say, his apprentice. For 10 years I have been training for this moment, my very first outside mission, not just hacking and disguise making. My father is going to take me on my first mission were I finally get to use _fire bud _my fire sword. Did I forget to mention that I have fire powers? Well I do and my father seems to like that fact about me. I don't know why but he adores my fire sword. I guess it has to do with the fact that I made the sword myself or something else. Curious and stuff go through me. Well I guess all my questions will be answered today and I will make some enemies to go on my list. I want to have a list like my fathers, but I think that is something I shall not wish for. I will rather have a longer ally list than an enemy list. Unlike my father's which I shall accurately describe: _10 allies and 237 enemies. _See what I mean, though I shall put that as 11 allies unless I don't count. Well it is 15 minutes before I go. I might as well tell you about two allies I don't like. They are my enemies and allies; well that is what my father says. Their names are weird but famous and I hate them, V.V. argost and munya (his last name is classified to everyone). You might know them from their famous show '_v.v argost's weird world'_ I don't get what people see in that show, it is just sick, animal cruelty and it is our bloody job to get them crypdids. Thanks dad, give poor crypdids to that insane man with the cold cash. Can you ever pick a better business partner? No, he cannot ever pick the good men; he must pick the men with the need to be fitted in a straight jacket! Calm down Claire, calm down. Well I am ok now. Hope I did not scare you. So I shall tell you one thing about my dad that may help you figure out my answer, he is obsessed with money. Then again you may now that but he will ask for money one sec and the next ask for more from his daughter, me! Luckily I have my sources and night jobs or else I would have been broke years ago! And no, they are not illegal, just simple jobs like night watch, custodian, some simple smuggling… well some of them are illegal. Done, blame me. I have had enough of simple jobs so after a year I switched to better, more paying jobs. So far not bad and no police on my tail, mostly because I am doing to the smuggling for them. Ya, you heard me right, I smuggle good for the police. Surprised that the people of the law are against the law. Well still they pay good money for these things. Well I will need to get ready for the trip. Lets see, I will bring a few grenades, my small blast gun, fire bud, hum… oh I think dad has my teleport thing. Excuse me. "Dad! Do you have my teleport thing?!" "It is in my closet now leave me alone!" ok. It is in his closet. Well then I am now in his room, hum what is this? Well looky here. It is my dad's college yearbook. I never thought that they give yearbooks in college. Well you learn something new every day don't you? I wonder how dad looked like. Hum… well look! I found his picture! He doesn't look half bad, and look there is a doodle here. Wow, my dad doodles? Who knew? Lets me see, it is two people hugging, no wait um…kissing? Weird… and it has a name and a page… again weird. Let me see, page 45 and a Drew Blackwell. Wow there is a picture of them as… best couple of the year! *laughing* oh snap! If I learned anything from my father this is an opportunity for one thing… black mail! Ha-ha, I am evil. This is great I shall bring it with me for 'safe' keeping. Ya right. Well I have my teleport thing and I am ready. Or am I? Great, I am now officially nervous. This is going to be great. Well since I still have time, I might as well tell you more about myself. Well I am medium body and average height for a 14 year old, or so I think. I have long, black hair that spikes out near the end. My father thinks that as 'cute' but I think he is being nice. Well I have tanned skin and as everyone says, amazingly I am hot. I wonder how they come with this but they all say that, my allies (not v.v argost) and some enemies. Well that was my physical appearance now my hobbies. I can cook, dance, and sing, gymnastics, act (which will come in handy someday), hack, and other stuff. I can use almost any weapon on earth and I have made my own weapons and my favorite is of course _fire bud. _Well I am trained in the art of karate, ju jitsu, judo, Kong fu, boxing, sword fighting, taming, negotiation, and tongues. I meant as in languages not like real you know tongues. That will make my dad mad. Well I don't know what else to say, I don't know what to tell you that is not embarrassing or too reveling. Well I must be ready to go and now I need to wait. Where is dad? He should have been ready a while ago. This does not seem right, let me check. Excuse me again… "Dad! Where are you!?" "Um I will be ready in a minute, stay where you are!" well I am sorry that you cannot hear anything I am hearing but I will describe what I hear. I hear something muffled, and my 'dad' sounds nothing Russian. There are two things that may be happening, one is that dad brought someone to do a quick test or dad is getting a checkup on his enemies list. Great a checkup now, why not tomorrow or yesterday or even four hours from now. It just had to be now. Why!? I better go check what's happening or my father will finally get a run for his money. Oh I will give him a minute. I better tell you about his greatest enemies I don't know why but it is instinct. Well they are called the Saturdays, again a weird name. Well they were friends for a while then he turned against them and they have been enemies ever since. I guess they were too good for him and… boom! Well my dad tells stories about them and stuff like that they have powers and weapons greater that ours but have less of them so ya. Powerful weapons but don't have enough of them. Well he told about this one person that he admires the most, but I forgot the name. Don't think I am bad, that story was over three years ago. He stopped talking about them a long time ago and it suddenly came to me. They might be down there, you never know. But if it true then they know our hideout and bypassed the security, though all we have is a few mines and cameras. Bad security. Amazing someone actually pinpointed the location and passed the hidden mines. Well this will show my dad to get better security! Well the minute is up. Got to go. "Wow that is a strange thing you have there. Easy, easy, stupid grenades it won't oh no! Ugh… that hurt, why you little… mph… errs…um… … …" great I am trapped by a stupid… what is this? Well I see my dad and he is out cold. What a guy, sleeping after such a small blow. Well I shouldn't say that. Ok how many are there… one, two, three, four, and five people and three crypdids. If I was to guess these are people that take care of crypdids and are mad because my dad takes some (steals) and gives to the highest bidder. Well makes sense, I guess. So I now know what it feels to be trapped with something sticky in your mouth wow what is this. That lady looks familiar, like I have oh… the picture. Seriously! This must be awkward for dad right now. Well I guess I will wait and see where they will take me. Might as well see how they got here and beside, my dad said look at your surroundings it might save your… that hurt… I feel like… what did they hit me with I feel really… sleepy… oh… there is a kid in front of me. Hard to tell anything now. I guess that is why my dad is asleep. I hope he wakes up before me. I hope I don't get hurt. I just noticed something. I got my first outside mission a few minutes early. Funny how humor comes in the worst of times. I think I will go to sleep…


End file.
